


Это не мне

by fytbolistka



Series: Выживут только влюблённые [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha-centric, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka
Summary: «Стив знает, что Наташа долго работала с Тони, и знает, что она говорит правду. Но опять же: легче от этого не становится.— Ты веришь в родственные души? — спрашивает он вместо этого.— Да. А ещё я верю в то, что родственные души не обязательно должны спать друг с другом. Я думаю, эта связь может быть и дружбой, той, что крепче семьи.Стив долго смотрит на Наташу, но по её лицу невозможно что-либо прочитать.— Твоя связь именно такая, да?» (с)





	Это не мне

Наташа знает, что в Будапеште её спасло только чудо. Знает, что, дай незримый голос приказ о ликвидации, её бы уже не было в живых. Знает, что обязана своим существованием стоящему перед ней мужчине. Её родственной душе. Клинту Бартону. Но всё, что она может сказать, когда Клинт затаскивает её в джет и они летят в штаб-квартиру ЩИТа:  
  
— Серьёзно, тебя зовут Фрэнсис?  
  
Так она узнает, что её родственная душа ловко обращается не только с луком, но и с инъекциями мгновенно действующего снотворного.   
  
Наташа приходит в себя в лазарете — этот запах ни с чем не спутать — от спора двух мужчин, что стоят неподалёку от её койки. Она узнаёт голос одного из них: Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, её родственная душа. Второй голос ей незнаком, но по разговору Наташа делает вывод, что это его куратор.   
  
— Ты не можешь посреди задания говорить «А давайте перевербуем Чёрную Вдову, к слову: я тут вспомнил, что это моя родственная душа», — пока безымянный куратор не повышает голос и не шипит. Он говорит ровно, но тем самым тоном, который действует лучше любого крика. Наташа встречала таких людей и уже примерно знает, что из себя представляет этот человек.   
  
Клинт что-то неразборчиво мычит и, судя по звуку, пинает ножку стула.   
  
— Какого чёрта ты вообще соврал о своей родственной душе? Бартон, ты хоть понимаешь, что это нарушение протокола? Ты говорил, что уже нашёл её.  
  
— Я тогда не совсем так сказал, — бормочет Клинт и тяжело вздыхает. — Слушай, Фил, я знаю, что облажался, но...  
  
— Ты отстранён на две недели. С этого момента Наталья Романова находится под твоей ответственностью. То, что она согласилась перейти на нашу сторону, не означает, что она на ней и останется. Ты знаешь Фьюри: если что-то пойдёт не так, то ликвидируют уже вас обоих. Ты штрафник, Бартон. Вы всё поняли, Романова?   
  
Наташа даже не притворяется, что спит или только проснулась, ведь и так ясно: если бы разговор не предназначался для её ушей, то происходил бы в другом месте. Она медленно открывает глаза, внимательно осматривает комнату и пристально разглядывает куратора. Незапоминающееся на первый взгляд лицо с вежливо-отстранённым выражением, аккуратный костюм, тонкие, плотно сжатые губы. Будто робот, невольно думает Наташа.  
  
— Точно так, Фил.  
  
— Агент Коулсон, пожалуйста. — Даже вздыхает он выверенно и словно по шаблону.   
  
Агент Фил Коулсон уходит, и они с Клинтом остаются вдвоём. Наташа молчит: ей интересно послушать, что скажет её родственная душа. У неё слишком много вопросов, чтобы хоть один из них задавать вслух. В итоге Клинт, не глядя на неё, рассказывает, где они находятся, о целях ЩИТа, чем она будет заниматься. И ни слова о том, почему убедил сохранить ей жизнь, — помимо очевидной причины. В конце концов, в определённых кругах её имя не было секретом, и если бы Клинт действительно искал свою родственную душу, то довольно быстро справился бы с этим: тем более с его-то уровнем подготовки, который Наташа уже успела оценить. Она обещает себе выяснить, почему он не искал её.  
  
И остаётся. На самом деле не столько из-за Клинта — хотя она и вспоминает о наивных мечтах себя пятилетней, — но потому что ей действительно хочется остаться. Ей не выгодно переходить дорогу ЩИТу и становиться его целью — и подставлять Клинта, шепчет предательский внутренний голос, — а ещё она чертовски устала быть всем чужой. Ей нужно место, куда она сможет возвращаться. Так что она остаётся.  
  
А вот Клинт исчезает. Показывает ей спортивный зал, открывает допуск низшего уровня в архив, знакомит с Марией Хилл и ребятами из техотдела, советует ни в коем случае не покупать в столовой маффины — и пропадает со всех радаров. Наташа последовательно изучает все помещения в здании, тестирует оборудование, знакомится с Ником Фьюри, методично достаёт агента Коулсона при каждой встрече и всё-таки пробует те чёртовы маффины (зря).   
  
К возвращению Клинта Наташа успевает навести ужас на новобранцев ЩИТа и довести Фьюри до нервного тика (дважды). Клинт выглядит так, словно все эти недели не выбирался из баров: у него помятое лицо, а пластырей так и вовсе видно больше, чем кожи. Они не говорят друг другу ни слова, пока добираются до небольшой корпоративной квартиры, в которой осела Наташа. У неё слишком много вопросов, но, пожалуй, впервые в жизни ей не хочется узнавать на них ответы. Поэтому, когда Клинт вдруг прижимает её к входной двери и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать, она лишь сбрасывает туфли и обхватывает его талию ногами, чтобы сравнять разницу в росте.   
  
Клинт подхватывает её так привычно, словно подобное происходит каждый день, и несёт в комнату, которая служит ей спальней. Здесь лишь матрас на полу — скрипучую кровать она выбросила на следующий же день, но так и не удосужилась заказать себе новую — да полупустой шкаф, который она так ничем и не заполнила, всё ещё готовая в любой момент сорваться и сбежать, как и десятки раз до этого. Но сейчас ей совершенно не до мыслей о побеге, потому что внезапно оказывается, что истории про родственные души вовсе не выдумка. У неё было множество мужчин и женщин: задания, способы отвлечься, кратковременные увлечения, однажды даже почти влюблённость. Но она ещё никогда не чувствовала, что принадлежит кому-то, будто бы она была рождена для этого момента: для рук Клинта на её груди и его щетины, колющей шею. Наташа на мгновение отстраняется, чтобы снять с себя тренировочный костюм: без подготовки из него так просто не выбраться. Когда она поворачивается, на Клинте уже нет ни растянутой футболки с идиотским принтом, ни потёртых джинсов. Наташа позволяет уложить себя на матрас и откидывается на единственную подушку. Они словно знакомы всю свою жизнь. Она точно знает, что он зарычит, если она пройдётся острыми ногтями прямо под рёбрами, и что он замрёт, если она прикусит его ухо. А он откуда-то знает, как заставить её стонать, касаясь лишь коленей. У него шершавые и одинаково сбитые стрелами пальцы оттого, что он стреляет с обеих рук. Он быстро доказывает, что умело обращается не только с луком, заставляя её прогнуться и ухватиться руками за край матраса: его спина сейчас — один сплошной пластырь, и она не хочет проверять, что под ним. Клинт спускается ниже, к её разведённым ногам, и прикусывает кожу на внутренней стороне бедра — именно так сильно, чтобы она подавилась вздохом. Потом быстро зализывает укус — на всю ширину языка, точно собака, — и оставляет симметричную метку на другом бедре. Он вводит в неё свои мозолистые пальцы, разводит их и проникает внутрь языком. Наташа не выдерживает, цепляется на его плечи, оставляя следы, и проходится пятками по его спине. Клинт сдавленно шипит и в отместку прижимается губами к её клитору, дразня его кончиком языка и всё ещё не вынимая пальцы. Наташа знает, что сможет кончить и так, но сейчас ей хочется другого. Поэтому она тянет Клинта на себя, а потом опрокидывает на раненую спину и седлает его, сразу насаживается на его член. Ей нет нужды думать о презервативе: в Красной Комнате позаботились о том, чтобы её выпускницы могли не переживать ни о случайной беременности, ни о заражении. Наташа отбрасывает горькие мысли и концентрируется на расширенных зрачках Клинта: сейчас она даже не может сказать, какого цвета у него глаза. Он цепляется за её бёдра, надавливая большими пальцами на собственные укусы: достойная плата за его спину, которая трётся о грубую ткань матраса. Клинт кончает первым: не отводя от неё взгляда и бормоча сдавленные ругательства. Но он всё-таки находит в себе силы, чтобы подмять её под себя и, устроившись между её бёдер, довести начатое до конца языком и этими проклятыми огрубевшими пальцами, от которых Наташа уже без ума.  
  
Она восстанавливает дыхание и рассеянно перебирает его волосы, гадая, всегда ли секс родственных душ воспринимается так ярко и сногсшибательно, или же это просто радость узнавания. Она даже не думала, что можно быть такой счастливой. Вот только Клинт выскальзывает из её объятий и садится на краю матраса, сутулится, гипнотизирует отброшенную в угол футболку.  
  
— Я женат, — говорит он в конце концов. — И у меня двое детей.   
  
Говоря откровенно, Наташа не удивлена. Было бы куда страннее, окажись её счастье настоящим. Однажды она уже думала, что нашла свою родственную душу: тогда она не знала имени своего инструктора и звала его, как и остальные, Активом, но её запястье подозрительно покалывало, когда он был рядом. Однако на его руках не было её имени: у него вообще не было имён, хотя дело, скорее всего, не в судьбе, а в бионическом протезе.   
  
— Мы познакомились, когда я ушёл из цирка. Её родственная душа разбилась на мотоцикле на следующий день после их знакомства. А моё имя так и не появилось вновь, после того как я получил серьёзные ожоги на одном из выступлений. Мы просто полюбили друг друга, будто судьбы не существует, будто люди сами могут выбрать, с кем им провести всю жизнь. Когда ЩИТ завербовал меня, я сказал, что им нет нужды беспокоиться о моей родственной душе. И попросил обезопасить мою жену, чтобы никто не знал о её существовании. Они сами сделали выводы.  
  
Наташе так и не удалось тогда переспать с Активом. Тот казался вовсе не заинтересованным в связях подобного рода, хотя иногда он смотрел на неё странным взглядом и будто отключался. Запястье в такие моменты кололо особенно сильно. А потом он исчез, и Наташа осталась со странной пустотой на сердце. Как и сейчас.   
  
— Я рассказал Лоре, что встретил тебя. Обещал, что расскажу. Не представляю, как все эти годы она жила, ожидая моего ухода. Я думал, что смогу это пережить. Ведь ты моя родственная душа. Все говорят, что это что-то значит. А я сижу и думаю о том, что изменил жене.  
  
— Убирайся.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Убирайся, Бартон, — Наташа подтягивает к себе одеяло и кутается в него, сейчас ей не хочется быть хоть сколько-нибудь открытой. — Я не сбегу из ЩИТа, если ты беспокоишься об этом. Убирайся. Иди к жене и детям. Вся эта история с родственными душами — сказка для идиотов. Верни свою семью. Мне не нужен человек, который будет жалеть, что оказался связан со мной.   
  
Нет ничего, что Клинт мог бы сказать, чтобы всё исправить. Он понимает это и молча уходит, на прощание поцеловав её в макушку. Должно быть, так он целует на ночь своих детей, мелькает непрошеная мысль. Впервые за долгие годы Наташа с головой накрывается одеялом и плачет. Следующим утром она идёт к Коулсону и выбивает себе первую миссию.   
  
Наташа действительно остаётся в ЩИТе. Они с Клинтом становятся отличной боевой единицей и понимают друг друга без слов. Наташа легко находит общий язык с Марией и коротает с ней редкие свободные вечера. Сближается с Коулсоном, начинает звать его по имени и с лёгкостью читает его эмоции: он совсем не похож на робота, стоит узнать его поближе, хотя страсть к порядку всё равно внушает опасения. Клинт знакомит её со своей семьёй. Наташа ожидает встретить настороженность и презрение, но Лора крепко обнимает её и искренне улыбается. Позже Наташа понимает: Клинт ведь выбрал её, предпочёл своей родственной душе. Ей действительно нечего бояться. Наташа благодарна Лоре за то, что она не жалеет её. И немного — за то, что она делает её родственную душу таким счастливым.   
  
Но по-настоящему она прощает Клинта и отпускает лишь много лет спустя, когда знакомится с Тони Старком и Пеппер Поттс. Они не родственные души, это очевидно. Так же очевидно, как и то, что они любят друг друга. У неё уходит неделя, чтобы разобраться: на руке Тони имя давно погибшего человека, а Пеппер оказалась в числе тех, кто так и не получил имя родственной души в четырнадцать. Они оба носят широкие браслеты, но Тони умирает и его легко разговорить. Он просит её совета, потому что не знает, как доказать Пеппер, что проклятые высшие силы ошиблись. Наташа смотрит на сломанного Тони и видит перед собой сгорбленную спину Клинта, его потухшие глаза и сбитые костяшки. Вспоминает, каким счастливым выглядел Клинт, катая Купера и Лилу на собственноручно собранных качелях, как улыбался принёсшей лимонад Лоре. Перед её глазами Тони и Пеппер в те моменты, когда они забывают про всю эту чушь с метками и самозабвенно спорят, будто кроме них в комнате никого нет. Они перебивают друг друга не потому, что не хотят слышать: просто потому, что знают всё наперёд и им нет нужды дослушивать до конца. Поэтому Наташа делает единственное, что может, не раскрывая своего прикрытия: рассказывает Пеппер про свою родственную душу. То, о чём не знает никто, кроме неё самой и Бартонов: Фил тактично ни о чём не спрашивает, отчего-то принимая её вместе со всеми тайнами, а взгляд Фьюри на неё не действует, так что он в конце концов сдаётся, довольствуясь тем, как идеально они с Клинтом совпадают, работая в поле.   
  
Наташа не знает, сработало её признание или то, что Тони был на волоске от гибели, но когда она видит, как Тони и Пеппер держатся за руки и не отводят друг от друга взгляда, ей вдруг становится легче дышать. Написав для Фьюри характеристику и получив пару дней выходных, она направляется на ферму, где до этого была лишь пару раз, и крепко обнимает Лору. Та всё понимает без каких-либо объяснений. Весь вечер они пьют вино и болтают, словно старые подруги. Наташа не понимает, как так выходит, но она становится частым гостем на этой ферме и даже порой остаётся сидеть с детьми, позволяя Клинту и Лоре выбраться куда-нибудь вдвоём. Купер и Лила без ума от тёти Нат, которая учит их драться и обращаться с оружием, а ещё рассказывает смешные сказки об одноглазом пирате, который хотел быть самым главным, циркаче, который постоянно выводил его из себя и оставлял с носом, и роботе с человеческим сердцем, который покрывал все выходки циркача и его лучшей подруги балерины.   
  
Тони достаточно быстро прощает её за обман, Пеппер требуется куда больше времени, но в конечном счёте между ними устанавливается хрупкое перемирие. Наташа иногда ужинает с ними, делится не особо секретными сплетнями из ЩИТа и наслаждается тем, что Тони и Пеппер спорят совсем как раньше и выглядят настоящими родственными душами.  
  
А затем ЩИТ находит Капитана Америку и, будто этого мало, им на голову сваливаются боги, один из которых забирает Клинта. Наташа разрывается между Лорой, которую нужно успокоить, что Клинт вернётся, — при этом выбираться к ней нужно крайне осторожно, ведь о ферме знают лишь Фил и Фьюри, — и Пеппер, которой нельзя позволить уйти от Тони из-за его объявившейся родственной души. Наташа не помнит, как она продержалась эти дни. Не помнит, как дралась с Клинтом, который не помнил её, но знал, чувствовал её, как самого себя. Это был невольный приспешник Локи, который хотел её убить. Это был её лучший друг, её родственная душа, человек, которого она поклялась вернуть семье. Так что, когда она приводит Клинта в чувство, когда они все вместе спасают мир от читаури и Локи, у неё больше ни на что не остаётся сил.   
  
Возможно, она чересчур резка со Стивом, ведь она совсем не знает его и не представляет, что у него на уме. Но стоит ей подумать о том, что Стив попытается добиться Тони, как она вспоминает сгорбленную спину Клинта. И если Лора смогла забыть об этом — не сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло, а действительно забыть, — Наташа знает: у Пеппер не выйдет. Так что она приглядывает за ними и выдыхает, лишь когда Тони и Пеппер однажды вечером возвращаются из тату-салона без браслетов, зато с именами друг друга на запястьях.   
  
Она видит счастливых Тони и Пеппер на обложке какого-то журнала, делит семейный ужин с Клинтом и Лорой и неожиданно для самой себя после похорон Фьюри отправляется со Стивом. Говорит ему, что хочет поддержать, потому что знает, каково это.   
  
Молчит лишь о том, что когда-то знала Зимнего Солдата как Актива. И о том, что спустя столько лет у неё вновь зудит рука, когда он рядом.


End file.
